


论措大

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [12]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767





	论措大

我一直想找个词形容赵匡胤对姿势分子的态度，后来在另一个男人身上找到了：  
【韩世忠轻薄儒士，常目之为「子曰」。主上闻之，因登对问曰：「闻卿呼文士为子曰，是否？」世忠应曰：「臣今已改。」上喜，以为其能崇儒。乃曰：「今呼为萌儿矣。」上为之一笑。】  
——庄绰《鸡肋编》  
“轻薄儒士”用在老赵身上，也是分毫不差。

措大这个词，一般用来蔑称失意文人。措又作醋，“醋大”某种程度上可以等同于“穷酸”。  
对赵匡胤来说，“措大”是他御用词汇之一，专门嘲讽自己看不上的穷酸文人。

我们来看看几个语例：  
【艺祖时，新丹凤门，梁周翰献《丹凤门赋》，帝问左右：“何也？”对曰：“周翰，儒臣在文字职，国家有所兴建，即为歌颂。”帝曰：“人家盖一个门楼，措大家又献言语。”即掷于地。即今宣徳门也。】  
——龚鼎臣《东原录》  
【陶尚书谷为学士，尝晚召对，太祖御便殿，陶至望见上，将前而复却者数四，左右催宣甚急，谷终旁徨不进，太祖笑曰：「此措大索事分！」顾左右取袍带来，上已束带，谷遽趋入。】  
——欧阳修《归田录》  
【太祖尝与赵普议事，有所不合。太祖曰：“安得宰相如桑维翰者，与之谋乎？”普对曰：“使维翰在，陛下亦不用，盖维翰爱钱。”太祖曰：“苟用其长，亦当护其短。措大眼孔小，赐与十万贯，则塞破屋子矣。”】  
——吴曾《能改斋漫录》  
【初后主既违朝旨拒命不行，尝谓人曰：“他日王师见讨，孤当躬擐戎服，亲笃士卒，背城一战，以存社稷。如其不获，乃聚室自焚，终不作他国之鬼。”太祖闻之，谓左右曰：“此措大儿语耳，徒有其口，必无其志。渠能如是，孙皓、叔宝不为降虏矣。”至是果然。】  
——龙衮《江南野史》

一条条说。  
梁周翰的人设很有意思，同样是《东原录》还记载了他和老赵互动的另一件事：  
【艺祖尝以梁周翰补阙管绫锦院。多决工匠，不能处。及驾幸本院，即欲决周翰。周翰急曰：“臣，天下名士。”既而宰相救解，艺祖言：“欲决，教知滋味。”遂释之。】  
按：决，指决杖，即处以杖刑。  
梁周翰这句“天下名士”是最骚的，小布尔乔亚劣根性展露无遗。在老赵则是，都是爹生娘养都是天子之臣，谁给的你底气瞧不起劳动人民，欠揍。他厌恶措大之流，主要就是厌恶这种高高在上的自以为是。  
这里梁周翰给普普救了，普普总是做这种捡·垃·圾的事情（棒读）雷德骧也是被他救了×  
PS：经常有人吹你宋不搞廷杖来着，我不是说朱八八打得对，但是——鄙人五代余孽，我磕爆的赵军阀设定真的和主流宋粉本格不一致（。

回到《丹凤门赋》。  
这里是龚鼎臣记混了，原文是叫《五凤楼赋》。  
五凤楼是个虚指，实际指的是明德门。考据可参胡斌《读<五凤楼赋>》（《文史杂志》2016年1月）。  
明德门是东京大内的南门，太平兴国三年七月被赵二义改名丹凤门，这大概是龚先生记混的原因。（改名宣德门则是更后来的事，此处不提。）  
梁周翰献赋，或者说老赵盖门楼的时间是可考的，《续资治通鉴长编》载“（乾德元年五月）丁丑（二十六日），明德门成。”

另一个流传甚广的段子发生的时间也就因此可考了：  
【帝一日登明德门，指其榜问赵普曰：“明德之门，安用之字？”普曰：“语助。”帝曰：“之乎者也，助得甚事。”普无言。】  
——邵伯温《邵氏闻见录》  
文莹《湘山野录》也提到了类似的段子，不过说的是“朱雀之门”。当然此事显然不可能发生在朱雀门，毕竟朱雀门的大名也是非著名文青赵二义先生改的。  
不过《湘山野录》的说法也有可参考之处：  
【太祖皇帝将展外城，幸朱雀门，亲自规划，独赵韩王普时从幸。】  
↑暗示此事发生在老赵大兴土木盖门楼的时候。  
回过头来看邵伯温这段，也是这个道理。老赵不太可能对着明德门的牌匾看了许多年才突然发现这个“之”字不得劲，只能是他第一次看的时候，也就是“新明德门”的时候发此一问最为合理。

如果我们承认此事发生在乾德元年，那么“之乎者也”事件作为胤普刀的假设就不成立辽。毕竟乾德年的时候他俩是什么关系，连梁周翰都知道bu  
【结坤之络，振乾之枢。】  
——梁周翰《五凤楼赋》  
所以这里老赵大概只是【针对文青病的】突然吐槽，然后普普的无言比起“被cue了我很受伤”，更像“该配合你演出的我视而不见”×  
另外，为什么我们说乾德这个年号对胤普格外有意义，因为赵普这个人从名字到性格就是在演绎活的坤卦，那么某人以乾卦自命的用心也就昭然若揭辽。  
啊，乾德年盖明德门，拉相公手登五凤楼。绝美爱情，我落泪辽。  
PS：丹凤门这个改法，我一秒跳戏到“梧桐半死清霜后”……赵二义你能的×

然后是第二条。  
老赵不好好穿衣服被文人cue的段子还有另一个版本，说当事人是窦仪：  
【尚书周世宗时为翰林学士，每宿直，世宗宫中不敢令奏乐，曰：“恐窦仪闻之。”至宋太祖登极，犹在翰林。忽一日，宣召入禁闱中顾问事，行至屏障间，觇见太祖衩衣，潜身却退。中官谓曰：“官家坐多时，请出见。”仪曰：“圣上衩衣，必是未知仪来，但奏云宣到翰林学士窦仪。”太祖闻之，遂起索衫带，着后方召见。】  
——丁谓《丁晋公谈录》  
不管是陶榖也好、窦仪也好，老赵对此事的态度很明了，“措大索事”。哪怕按李焘的说法，他“自是对近臣未尝不冠带”，比起尊重文化人，更像是想堵住他们的嘴避免自己被哔哔。

何况老赵“自是对近臣未尝不冠带”了吗？他没有。  
【太祖一日袒裼幸翰林院，时学士卢多逊独直，上行与语，引入寝殿，因指所御青缣帐、紫绫褥，谓多逊曰：「尔在外，意朕丰侈耶？朕用此犹常愧之。」】  
——王君玉《国老谈苑》  
老赵的泥石流床品配色不提，上文这个场景真的是，本来可以很有性张力的呀。  
卢多多：我以为你光着脊梁带我进卧室是要潜规则我，结果你是来港忆苦思甜爱国主义教育的，哦。  
大概老陶和老窦是为了避免这种监介局面才坚决要求他穿衣服的吧。

扯回来，赵匡胤在文人面前是一种端着的、不舒服的状态，他舒服的状态是这样：  
【太祖无事时，常召潘美辈禁中议政，或与之纵饮。至令宫女解衣，无复君臣之礼。一日，召美入，而太祖冠带不乐，久之不语。美皇恐，趋拜殿下请罪。】  
——王巩《随手杂录》  
措大们竭力要求的冠带状态，对潘美这样的好哥们来说，是老赵的异常事态。

那么，他在普普面前会怎么穿呢？  
没有记载（跟我念：都是远坂光义的错），倒是说普普“不敢脱衣冠”。口气就跟如果脱了，老赵就会对他做点啥似的。  
赵匡胤：不，其实我喜欢制服诱惑。

再来看第三条。  
首先欢喜冤家式斗嘴可爱，然后由于没上下文，并不知桑维翰身上有啥特别令老赵欣赏的素质——当然这点不重要，重要的是胤普调情。  
【措大眼孔小，赐与十万贯，则塞破屋子矣。】  
↑这话是不是在cue普普呢，单论情境有点像，但我觉得不是。  
毕竟老赵日常在普普身上一掷千金，十万贯虽多，搁在他俩的关系里也就是毛毛雨辽。此处李区长和钱区长发来贺电。

事实上这句表态让我想到的是另一个场景：  
【太祖遣曹彬伐江南，临行谓之曰：“克之还，必以使相为赏。”彬平江南而还，上曰：“今方隅未平者尚多，汝为使相，品位极矣，岂肯复力战邪！且徐之，更为我取太原。”因密赐钱五十万。彬怏怏而退，至家，见布钱满室，乃叹曰：“好官亦不过多得钱耳，何必使相也。”】  
——司马光《涑水记闻》  
温温迫真史笔如刀，【布钱满室】四舍五入一下就是【塞破屋子】，我笑毙。

曹彬当然不是文人，但是老赵对他的态度蜜汁同于对措大，这是有原因的。  
原因就是曹·儒将·彬身上那股子文人式小家子气，比如：  
【王师既平蜀，诏昶赴阙，曹武肃王密奏曰：「孟昶王蜀三十年，而蜀道千馀里，请擒孟氏而赦其臣，以防变。」太祖批其后曰：「你好雀儿肠肚。」】  
——陈师道《后山谈丛》  
我们说什么是差别待遇，差别待遇就是老赵对曹彬直接“你好雀儿肠肚”，而对普普就是“你莫肠肚儿窄”。内容看似一致，口气大不相同。以及，老曹要砍孟昶老赵就骂他小肚鸡肠，普普要砍柴荣的娃老赵却一声不吭（虽然也没砍），昏不昏啊。  
曹彬：他一个文官都能当使相，我说什么了吗！  
PS：近年来我越发看不上老曹，毕竟拿曹彬比潘美约等于拿窦仪比赵普。庸将不配在良将的军功簿里有姓名.jpg

第四条我就不展开说了，只引一段，还是《东原录》：  
【江南城破，曹彬见李国主，即放入宅。言令打迭金银，京师桂玉难过。诸将皆言不可，恐别有事。彬曰：“此无英气，不妨。”】  
连曹彬都看不上的人赵匡胤怎么可能看得上.jpg  
不承认这点的人非蠢即坏。

总结陈词。  
从老赵针对“措大”们发表的言论，很容易就能得出，他看不起姿势分子。过去有种观点说老赵的这种心态是胤普刀，这是不成立的。  
因为我们普普并非一个姿势分子，至少他在老赵的心中不是。  
赵匡胤没有在赵普身上使用过“措大”这个负面词汇（事实上其他负面词汇也没有），当他提起普普的时候，他用的是另一个称呼：  
【他日，上因出，忽幸普第。时吴越王俶方遗普书及海物十瓶列庑下 ，会车驾卒至，普亟出迎，弗及屏也。上顾见，问何物，普以实对。上曰：「此海物必佳。」即命启之，皆满贮瓜子金也。普皇恐，顿首谢曰：「臣未发书，实不知此，若知此，当奏闻而却之。」上笑曰：「但受之，无害。彼谓国家事皆由汝书生耳。」固命普谢而受之。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
他们是措大，而你是我的小书生。

扩展阅读：  
【普常戒其子弟曰：「吾本书生，偶逢昌运，受宠踰分，固当以身许国，私家之事，吾无预焉。尔等宜各勉励，勿重吾过。」故自宥密升宰辅，出入三十余年，未始为其亲属求恩泽者。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
吹胤普绝美爱情1/1。


End file.
